Jason Landers I Love You
by Xiaolin101
Summary: Jason is together with Adam McKenzie the richest boy in school. But the next day Jason finds out that he is pregnant with Adam's baby. WARNING: Contains Yaoi and mpreg Read at your ow effing risk.
1. Give Me Grandchildren

_**Chapter 1: Give Me Grandchildren  
**_

''Nahh'' Jason moaned out as his best friend Adam nibbled his earlobe. ''A-a-adam..nhh...it...it hurts'' Jason said as Adam went for Jason's neck. As Jason and Adam was busy in Jason's bedroom. Charlie and S.T.A.N came home from another exciting Aaron Stone adventure. ''Phew man Helix is full of suprises right S.T.A.N'' Charlie said as he took a coke. The android nodded as he heard Jason. ''My sensors are picking up a high level of pleasure coming from your brothers room'' S.T.A.N said as he went to Jason's room with Charlie right behind him. Charlie pressed his ear against the door. His eyes went wide as he heard his brother moan.

''Adam what if Charlie comes home and finds out'' Jason said. ''What, that his baby bro is gay for the rich boy in school'' Adam said as Charlie heard some kissing. And with that Charlie had enough. ''JASON WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING'' Charlie yelled as he slammed the door to Jason's room. Jason pulled away from Adam in a flash. ''Charlie it's not what it seems'' Jason said. Charlie eyed the bite marks on his neck. ''Then explain the bitemarks on your neck '' Charlie said. Jason covered the bitemarks with his hand. ''Charlie pleas whatever you do don't tell mom'' Jason said. ''Sorry Jase I have too mom doesn't like when we keep secrets from eachother'' Charlie said. Jason's eyes widened. ''Don't tell mom or else I will tell everyone in school that you are Aaron Stone'' Jason threated.

''You wouldn't even dare Jason'' Charlie said as he raised a fist, ready to punch Jason any minute. Adam went between the fighting Landers brothers. ''Jase he is not worth it'' Adam said. Jason smiled. But that smile died as his mom came in his room. ''Jason what in the world is this supposed to mean ?'' Mrs. Landers asked her son. Jason felt the tears burning under his eyelids. ''I am terribly sorry mom'' Jason whispered out.

Adam's POV

I only stood there, watching Jason cry because his mom found out about us. I wrapped my arms around him, comforting him and whispering comforting words into his ear. But then Mrs. Landers smiled. ''Aww baby don't worry I approve your relationship but only in one condition'' Mrs. Landers said as she looked at her son. ''And what would it be?'' Jason carefully asked his mom. ''You give me grandchildren'' Mrs. Landers said as she. Charlies jaw dropped to the ground. I pictured me and Jason sitting on a bench in the park and our future son playing in the playground and Jason laying his hand on his pregnant stomach, smiling as we shared a kiss. (**A/N: Yes people this story contains Mpreg. I like it so sue me.**) I smiled as I nodded and catched Jason in a kiss.

I could hear Charlie make fake gag noises and Mrs. Landers aww-ing in the background.


	2. I Think I Am Pregnant

_**Chapter 2 : I Think I Am Pregnant**_

Jason's POV

I stared at the thermometer-like thing. The word 'pregnant' was on the display. I can't belive it. I am actually pregnant with Adam's baby. Mom would kill me. Wait didn't she want grandchildren you ask. Yes but she ment when I was older and married with Adam. Charlie knocked on the door. ''Jase are you okay in there'' he asked as he opened the door. Charlie saw me standing ther with the pregnancy test in my hand. ''Jase what is that?'' Charlie askes as he snatched the pregnancy test outta my hand. I saw how his eyes widened adn he looked up to me. ''Jase tell me this is a joke'' Charlie said as he looked at me. I shook my head as my gaze met his. ''Who is the father?'' Charlie asked. I knew he would ask that. I gulped. ''It's Adam'' I finally said.

Charlie looked at me.. His eyes was filled with pain and sorrow. He went downstairs to talk with mom.

Later...

I had locked myself in the room. The tears was pouring out of my eyes right now. I felt terrible. Mom would kick me out of the house. Then I heard a joyful squeal followed by Charlie's voice. ''I can't belive my baby is pregnant, OH THANK YOU GOD FOR GIVING ME GRANDCHILDREN'' my mom yelled the last part. I opened the door and went dowstairs. Then I could hear Charlie speak up. ''But mom don't you think 14 is a little too young age to get pregnant'' Charlie said as he tried to calm mom down. ''Oh Charlie I think your brother will be a good parent don't you think'' mom said as she noticed me in the stairs. ''Oh baby come here so I can hug you'' mom said as she gestured for me yo come down the stairs. I felt the tears burn under my eyelids as I ran into my mother's arm.

Emma's POV

As soon I heard the news I was off to the Landers household. I can't belive Charlie is getting a nephew. I wonder if I get to be the baby's godmother. When I finally arrived I saw Mrs. Landers hugging her son tight. Charlie opened the door. ''Oh hey Emma come on in'' Charlie said as he gestured to me to come in. Jason came to me. ''Hey Emma..um..I wonder if you want to be the baby's godmother?'' Jason asked carefully waiting for my response. I squealed and gave Jason a real bear hug. ''YES OF COURSE I WANT YOU SILLY BOY'' I yelled. S.T.A.N came in the room. ''What is all this yelling about?'' He asked. Jason told him the story. ''Well congratulations to the new family member'' He said smiling.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait I had a writers block._


	3. You And Your Wierd Cravings

_**Chaper 3 : You And Your Wierd Cravings**_

A month passed and Jason started to show a bit. Adam was visiting the Landers after a long trip to England. Jason was in his room playing Hero Rising (obviously) as he felt his stomach growl.''Oh time for some snacks'' Jason said as he paused the game and went to the kitchen. ''Hey babe missed me'' Adam greeted as he got a major glomp for a answer. ''Any presents for me?'' Jason asked as he stroke Adams auburn hair. Adam nodded as he gave Jason a large package. Jason put it aside and went to the fridge.

He took out a big jar of pickles, three bananas, four BIG pieces of chocolate and some strawberry ice-cream. Jason put the igredients all together in a bowl and ropped it with some syrup. ''You and your wierd cravings'' Charlie said as Jason plopped down on th couch next to Adam. Jason stuck out his tounge to Charlie. Jason took the present Adam gave him and tore the package open. Jaons let out a small gasp as he took out the baby clothes out of the box. ''Oh Adam thank you these are wonderful'' Jason said as he started to tear up. Jason ate some of his wierd mix of food and gave Adam a hug. ''Hey how about dinner?'' Mrs. Landers suggested as she got her coat from the coathanger. Jason shook his head. ''I am stuffed but thanks anyway mom'' Jason said as he looked at Adam. ''So what did you do in England? Jason asked as he played Hero Rising.

''Ah nothing special just taking care of the family buisness that's all'' Adam said as he kissed his boyfriend. ''What kind of family buisness'' Jason asked, not taking his eyes from the game. Adam smiled as he answered happily. ''My dad owns the McKenzie Hotel in London'' Adam said as Jason paused the game for a second. Jason stared at his boyfriend. ''Dear what is it?'' Adam asked nervously as he looked at Jason. ''No way you are the heir of the McKenzie Hotel'' Jason said as he looked at Adam. Adam nodded. ''Did you hear that baby your daddy owns a hotel'' Jason said loudlt to his round stomach.

Adam giggled at Jason's actions. ''Jase I don't think a unborn fetus can hear you'' Adam said as he stroke the round belly. Jason smiled as he leamed his head against Adam's shoulder. The game long forgotten.


	4. I Am A Catboy, Meow ! Part 1

_**Chapter 4 : I Am A Catboy, Meow ! Part 1  
**_

Jason grunted. He like being pregnant and all but there was one thing, just one thing he hated about the pregnancy. He waddled like a friggin duck. Charlie teased him for it and it trigged one of Jason's many mood swings. Adam had entered the room only to see Jason trying on his new sneakers. ''My feet are to damn swollen to fit these awsome shoes'' Jason mumbled under his breath. He had got the sneakers from Emma as a present. Adm went to help his damsel in need.

''Need help?'' Adam asked carefully as not to trigger Jason's mood swings. Jason looked at his boyfried and smiled. ''Yes'' he answered as Adam put on the shoes for him. Jason smiled and kissed his dearly beloved on the lips. ''So how is my baby doll doing?'' Jason asked to Adam as he inhaled the scent of his after shave. Adam whispered something in Jason's ear that made him blush. ''Really you mean that'' Jason said as he felt his face became redder and redder if that is humanly possible. Adam nodded and cathed Jason's lips in a tender kiss. ''Sorry to interrupt you two but me and mom are going grocery shopping since Jason ate all the food again'' Charlie said as he glared at his baby brother. ''Hey no fair you know very well that I am eating for two now'' Jason said as he stuck out his tounge to Charlie.

Adam couldn't help but giggle at the brotherly quarrel. ''GOSH YOU ARE ANNOYING ME'' Jason shouted out of the blue ans stomped to his room. Charlie sighed and went to the car with his mom. Adam went after Jason. ''Hey Jase how are you doing?'' Adam asked as he saw Jason stuff his mouth full of cookies. Jason swallowed with a loud gulp. ''Charlie has the nerve to think he is my dad, why I oughta...'' Jason was silenced by Adam's lips against his own.

After a while Adam decided to broke the kiss. ''Jase don't worry, I have a annoying big brother too I know how it feels'' Adam said to comfort Jason. Jason smiled. ''Hey mom put some cool whip in the fridge for you'' Jason said. Adam looked at Jason with a puzzeled look. ''Jason why do you put so much emphasis on the H?'' Adam asked as he took a slice of pie and the whipped cream. ''Whaddaya mean emphasis on the H, I am saying it correct, cool whip see'' Jason said as he munced on a cookie. Adam laughed and kissed Jason on the forehead.

''Okay why is your face so sticky all of a sudden?'' Adam asked as he poked Jason's cheek. ''Oh Charlie just spilled his science expriment on me, meow'' Jason said. Suddenly out of nowhere cat ears and tail popped on Jason and he looked at it terrified. ''What is happening to me, meow'' Jason asked as he turned to Adam. ''Adam why is your nose bleeding all of a sudden, meow?'' Jason asked his boyfriend who had a preverted grin and a small streak of blood was running down from under his nose. Adam snapped out of it and looked at Jason a close second.

''Something tells me his science experiment was cat DNA'' Adam said as he poked at the cat ears. ''WHAT, meow'' Jason shouted.


	5. I Am A Catboy, Meow ! Part 2

_**Chapter 5: I Am A Catboy, Meow ! Part 2**_

''How will this affect my pregnancy Adam, meow?'' Jason asked carefully to his partner. Adam scratched the back of his head. ''Maybe our kid will get cat ears and tail too'' Adam said as he was ready to recive a slap. ''WHAT NO I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO CALL MY KID A FREAK, A MONSTER'' Jason yelled out of the blue. Then for some reason the door slammed open adn Charlie came in followed by S.T.A.N. ''Charlie what the fuck is happening to me, you have exact 10 second to answer me or else I will claw your friggin eyes out and feed them to Mr. Andresen's dog, meow'' Jason hissed at his brother.

''That's why we came for'' Charlie said as he ducked from the pillow that Jason threw at him.

After the explanation....

''So did I get this right you are Aaron Stone for real and S.T.A.N is a android tht Mr. Hall have created'' Jason said as he stroke comforting circles on his pregnant belly. ''And that goop you got on yourself is highly concetrated cougar DNA'' S.T.A.N filled in. Jason just slopped down on the couch still rubbing his pregnant stomach. '' And it true what Adam said the DNA has mended together with the fetus'' S.T.A.N said as he looked at Jason. Jason sniffed. ''Oh..dear god when he or she grows up they will call our baby doll a freak'' Jason choked out as he sobbed loudly into Adam's shoulder. Adam rubbed circles on Jason's back.

''Jason they will not call your kid, my nephew or niece a freak'' Charlie siad as he tried to comfort his baby brother. ''Thanks Charlie I needed that'' Jason said as he wiped awat the tears from his cheek. ''But don't you EVER leave the house the next eight months that you have left yof your pregnancy'' S.T.A.N said to Jason. Jason sniffed and nodded. ''Helix may be after you'' Charlie said to his baby brother.

Later in Helix's headquarter...

''So Aaron Stone's brother a dose of my cougar DNA'' Helix said as he went to a cage with mutated cougars. ''Well then my babies it's time to play'' Helix said as he chuckled evilly.


End file.
